A Grandchild
by bevesy
Summary: The world liked to think of her as a brave mother - one who had enough balls to poison her father-in-law for the sake of her children. But the elderly woman thanked Agni for her gift of paranoia - just as her children did, and especially when it came to having grandchildren.


_Disclaimer - I don't own them._

* * *

"The world doesn't run by itself forever," Ursa said as her first daughter, Azula, sipped from a glass of wine. "You should consider starting a family soon."

The world liked to think of her as a brave mother - one who had enough balls to poison her father-in-law for the sake of her children. But the elderly woman thanked Agni for her gift of paranoia - just as her children did. It made her unafraid of overstepping her boundaries when she and Azula couldn't speak more than one word in a conversation. Ursa unabashedly would prowl through all her children's journals, force her daughter to entertain potential husbands at banquets and even once made Mai a little concoction to help induce pregnancy.

"You young ones cannot understand how awful it is seeing your peers have grandchildren of their own."

"Thanks to your lovely tea, Mai gave you a granddaughter," Azula glared while Ursa popped one grape in her mouth. "Kiyi will give you another granddaughter in three months, why are you pestering me?"

"Because I dreamt of grandchildren from all my children, not just two."

"Mother…"

"I refuse a 'no' for an answer," Ursa responded. "Get a husband by the end of this year, and give me a grandchild the next. You have my genes, unlike your sister-in-law. I know it will be easier for you to have a child."

"I don't want a child."

Ursa took another grape. "You don't need to like it. Have it and give it to me to raise as my own."

"Mother!"

After Kiyi and her husband, Taro, the insufferable Earth Kingdom attorney with old money, welcomed their first child into the world, Ursa never saw much of Azula. Warning sign number one. The princess, delved into political meetings out of the country, paperwork, and speeches. Ursa disapproved of her daughter's refusal to speak to her and focus on settling down. Nevertheless, the shrewd mother pursued her daughter instead and once interrupted the poor girl in a meeting with Zuko and his personal assistant.

Kiyi's daughter kept her busy. Ursa took her position as most favorite grandmother seriously. She loved her two little grandchildren with all of her being. Their bright eyes and boisterous smiles kept her up every night and she thanked Agni for their existence.

But it was the third unborn grandchild that kept her restless.

"Do you want me to die early, Azula?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "No, mother."

"Then why make me wait?"

"Because you are insufferable."

A grand birthday celebration for her newest grandchild, Bo, grew packed with the Fire Nation's most elite and wealthiest members, with additional members from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. All crowds dwelled in shades blue, red, green and gold. The women paraded with the latest fashions and the men found excellent staple pieces to set themselves apart. Though the party served its first purpose, but it also worked well as a matchmaking event for the top bachelors.

"Chan, you have grown so well," Ursa remarked while tugging the general in her daughter's direction. "Have you met Azula?"

The man smiled despite Azula's obvious rage. Her daughter dressed in an emerald studded gray brocade snaked with a golden dragon. Half of her dark hair stood encrusted in a gold hairpin and the rest splayed down her back.

"Of course - and the name is not Chan."

"Oh?" Ursa looked up. " _Oh!_ Avatar Aang! I barely recognized you in Fire Nation garb."

"I wanted to be a bit more discreet."

"You have grown so tall and handsome."

He laughed. "Why, thank you."

"I heard you and Lady Katara are not together anymore-"

"He was busy before you dragged him over here, mother!" Azula snarled.

"Busy? If he was busy he would have been in another country," Ursa looked up at him. "Are you busy, Avatar Aang?"

His smile dazzled her again. She soon imagined a little child with a smile like that. "Of course not, Lady Ursa."

"Good, you and Azula can have a little chat while I'm gone."

Before the two protested, she let herself disappear through the boisterous crowd. At the end of the night, little Bo received over a million gifts and well wishes. Ursa never saw her daughter and the Avatar again, but did hear that the Avatar left the Fire Nation the next night.

"How did it go?" she asked Azula one morning, expecting the same answer she always received anytime she introduced Azula to a potential husband.

Azula sipped her cup of tea. The garden winds breezed past as Ursa saw a smile creep over her lips.

"Terrible."

Ursa scoffed. "I tried. You were as dry as the old hag who once tutored you."

"What made you think that Avatar Aang would be interested, mother?"

"You are absolutely right," Ursa said. "You killed him once."

"I would love if Agni wiped your lips off!"

Ursa laid a gentle hand on Azula's thigh after a few minutes. "Any man would be lucky to have someone like you. Cruel or not, you are a woman men would kill for. Never forget that."

Her daughter shook her head.

* * *

A year later, Ursa settled with the fact that Azula had to go through her own pace.

Perhaps she got a bit too greedy, and she should be happy about the two grandchildren who kept her up on her toes. Azula was a powerful woman, the right hand to Firelord Zuko and she did have a lot on her plate to focus on other than children.

Ursa settled with this sad truth, walking down the corridors.

" _...faster…"_

The elderly woman slowed her steps. The open corridor was victim to the winds blowing through the gardens, but she heard the soft moans under a man's deep groans.

Ursa understood that at times, some palace servants liked to occupy the bed chambers by the gardens for their own stupid fun and games. She would have none of it.

She kicked the double doors open. A heavy scent wafted out and she could clearly see the indignation before her very eyes. Two ingrates entangled in the shadows behind the curtains surrounding the four poster bed, and she was already pissed.

Loud moans filled the room. Hard slaps accompanied each sound. The female figure looked as though she thrusted her hips on the male's groin as he mounted her like a wolf bear on a dog!

" _Get out!"_

She snatched red sheer curtains aside. Ursa flew into such a rage that she did not look into their faces when they jumped out of the bed and the woman screamed, "Mother!"

Azula?"

Her daughter hid behind the tall figure who covered his stiffness with a silk pillow. Ursa could not understand why her heart cooled in relief, seeing her daughter's tousled her and flushed skin.

"Yes!" the younger woman snapped. "I was busy. Get out!"

Ursa gestured to the strange man. "Then who is this…"

It took the man's nervous smile to light a spark. Oh! Avatar Aang's blue tattoos were more prominent on his naked skin. His well toned muscles glinted as much as Azula's skin.

"Oh my, Avatar Aang...you make me wish I'd been young again."

"Mother!" Azula shouted.

"Sorry for the quiet intrusion, Lady Ursa," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Zuko didn't even know I arrived. I was planning on staying here for a week."

Ursa smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Allow me to leave you both to your privacy them. Stay as long as you like." She winked at Azula.

"Out!"

When the old woman left, she locked the door behind her.

Another year later, her third grandchild came into the world. The first boy, and a little doll, wailing when Azula leaned forward, took him by the arms and pulled him out of her. He had his father's dazzling smile and gray eyes. Roku snuggled into her arms, smiled when she kissed his forehead and slept without a care in the world. Ursa loved him immediately.

"I would have been alright if you didn't have grandchildren," Ursa said. "But I can't wait to show him off to those old bitches I drink tea with every morning."

"Please stop, mother."

* * *

 **End Note** \- Another one in stock.


End file.
